The invention relates to an adapter for fastening a support profile comprising a profile receptacle having a support section and a fastening side which at least in some areas is spaced from the supporting section.
Adapters of this type are used for support arm systems. Support arm systems regularly consist of one or more support profiles and adapter parts. As adapter parts, for example wall/floor attachments are used which may be screwed to a wall or floor surface. A support profile may be inserted into the profile receptacle of the adapter and may be secured therein. Cables on the wall or at the bottom are guided into the interior of the support profile via the adapter. To this end, the support profile comprises a cable duct extending in longitudinal direction. In order to ensure a proper insertion of cables, the cable coming up from the wall or the floor, respectively, is dragged through an opening in the support section. That opening is aligned with the cable duct of the support profile. Now, it may occur often that several cables must be introduced into the support profile via the adapter, however, these cables are not lead out in the same location at the wall or floor, respectively. In this situation, the support profile is laterally opened by means of a milling cutter, so that access to the cable duct of the support profile results. The cable may then be pushed into the opening produced. Since this procedure is elaborate, some times open cable ducts are provided in support profiles. They may be closed by a cover. If now a cable is to be introduced laterally, the cover is broken and the cable is simply pushed into the cable duct of the support profile.
This way of cable installation, however, does not always meet the highest optical requirements.